El amor tiene precios
by Eneri9
Summary: Draco esta en una situación complicada: deve sealizar una horrible misión, y a demás, por alguna estraña razón que no entiende, no puede dejar de mirar a Hermione Granger, por lo que se ve obligado a tomar complicadas decisiones.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba sentado en los sillones de la sala común, Pansy me miraba mientras pronunciaba rápidamente unas palabras que yo no llegaba a entender, tenia el ceño fruncido, una sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna de sus risitas estúpidas. Estaría criticando a Ginny Weasley, como siempre, mientras pensaba que yo la escuchaba, pero yo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para atender sus inútiles cotilleos.

Había dos cosas que me preocupaban: la primera era la misión que me había asignado el Señor Tenebroso bajo la amenaza de acabar conmigo y con mis padres. Tenía un plan brillante, pero poco a poco las esperanzas de conseguir mi propósito se iban agotando, ya había pasado casi un trimestre del curso y aún no había hallado la manera de arreglar ese estúpido armario. Lo escondía en la sala de los Menesteres, en el séptimo piso, era una sala extraña, pero útil en casos como este. La pareja del mueble se hallaba en Borgin y Burkes, una tienda de artículos de magia oscura. Si conseguía arreglar el que tenia yo, se crearía un pasadizo entre los dos, y los otros mortífagos podrían entrar en Howarts sin ningún problema, y entonces sería mucho más fácil cumplir mi cometido, matar al director. Pero había probado mil maneras y ninguna había funcionado, y ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

El otro problema aun no había acabado de asimilarlo. Por alguna extraña razón que no entendía no podía dejar de pensar en Herminio Granger, una asquerosa sangre sucia de Griffindor, y por si eso fuera poco amiga de Potter, un estúpido creído que iba por todo el castillo chuleándose de su ridícula cicatriz en forma de rayo, y que era a demás el responsable de que mi padre estuviera encerrado en Azcaban. No podía explicarme como podía parecerme guapa alguien cuyos padres eran unos repugnantes Mugles, pero aunque había intentado meterme en la cabeza que ella no era mi tipo, no podía evitar buscar su mirada en las clases o enfurruñarme cuando Ron Weasley le hacia reír. Aquel comportamiento me parecía bochornoso, y cada vez que sucedía me odiaba a mi mismo.

Draco, ¿Me estas escuchando?- Pansy me miraba ofendida, al parecer al fin se había dado cuenta de que pasaba absolutamente de todos sus comentarios sobre la pequeña de los Weasley.

Lo siento - me limite a contestar.

Pues te estaba diciendo que esa pelirroja traidora de la sangre….

Pansy… ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le pregunte – no me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa Weasley.

Pero…

Mira, creo voy a dar un paseo – le espeté.

Me levanté del sillón y me encaminé hacia la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Abrí el retrato y salí a las mazmorras, donde no se veía a nadie. Caminé a lo largo del pasillo con la mente en blanco, escuchando mis propios pasos en el frío y húmedo suelo. Al final del corredor giré a la izquierda, y entonces choque con un alumno de primero, que se calló al suelo del impacto.

Mira por donde vas la próxima vez si no quieres tener problemas – le amenacé señalando mi placa de prefecto.

Lo….lo siento – tartamudeó el chico.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió disparado hacia la sala común, con el rostro pálido a causa del susto.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por mi cara, podía sentir la euforia recorriéndome cada parte de mi cuerpo, me encantaba que el resto de los miembros del colegio me temiesen, y la insignia verde y plateada que colgaba de mi túnica me ayudaba a conseguir este propósito. El año anterior había disfrutado de lo lindo mi puesto de prefecto, haciendo la vida imposible a los alumnos, en concreto a los de Griffindor, y si era posible a Potter o a algún amigo suyo. Pero este año estaba demasiado ocupado como para divertirme de este modo.

Subí por las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo y me paré en seco cuando llegué a la entrada. Hermion Greanger caminaba con paso decidido hacia los jardines, los rizos castaños se movían de un lado a otro con cada paso, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, frunció el ceño y me miró con desprecio.

¿Pero quien se había creído ella para mirarme de ese modo? Maldita sangre sucia. … Si, supongo que eso es lo que debería haber pensado si en estuviera en mis cabales en ese mismo momento, pero como no lo estaba, su mirada de hielo traspasó mi piel y me atravesó el corazón (por muy cursi que suene, sentí un dolor casi insoportable en el pecho).

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabia que tenia que subir al séptimo piso y centrarme en mi trabajo, pero aun así lo hice, seguí sus pasos y salí a los jardines de Howarts.

Soplaba un viento frió, el cielo estaba nublado y no había rastro del sol. La seguí por la hierba aún mojada por las gotas del rocío a una larga distancia, pues no quería que descubriera que la estaba siguiendo. Bajó la colina que llevaba al lago, y se sentó en el suave césped bajo una vieja haya a unos 50 metros de las aguas oscuras. Sacó uno de los libros de texto de la mochila, lo abrió y se sumergió en la lectura. Me quede observándola en silencio, movía los ojos de un lado a otro, absolutamente concentrad en su tarea, mientras se tocaba los rizos castaños sin darse cuenta, lo hacia a menudo, mientras estaba en clase o cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca, era un tic que me encantaba, auque no quisiera reconocerlo. No pude evitar que una leve sonrisa iluminara mi cara.

- No seas estúpido Draco – me dije a mi mismo.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó detrás de mí, me giré asustado por que alguien me hubiera visto embobado con la sangre sucia esa. Delante de mí había un chico más o menos de mi edad, tenia el pelo lacio, de un negro carbón que le caía greñudo por el rostro blanco, de una forma elegante y a la vez informal. Los ojos verdes le daban un aire misterioso, y había una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su cara.

Hola Blaise – dije con el ceño fruncido.

Blaise Zabini era de mi curso, de Slytherin, tenia tanto éxito con las chicas como yo, solo que él salía con ellas, la mayoría de veces para hacerse el interesante y no por que le interesaran de verdad. Era bastante creído, y a veces me habían dado ganas de estrangularlo, pero otras tantas lo consideraba uno de mis colegas.

Hola Draco – dijo Zabini – ¿que haces aquí? ¿Tomando un poco el aire?

Había salido a dar un paseo, - le dije en tono cortante – y a quitarme de encima a Parkinson.

Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te gustaba…..- dijo en tono de burla. – Como siempre vas con ella….

Fruncí el ceño, si quería guerra la tendría, y no me iba a dejar ganar. Conocía su punto débil, y él demostraba su estupidez al no tenerlo en cuenta.

Ya, y yo creía que te gustaba Giny Weasley – le espeté sin ningún remordimiento – Pansy sabe muchas cosas sobre tu pelirroja favorita, ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Quizás sabiendo más de ella consigues conquistarla.

Sabes que jamás saldría con esa traidora de la sangre, Malfoy – me dijo con odio.

Y tú sabes que yo jamás saldría con una tía con cara de perro, Zabini.

Blaise rió a carcajada limpia, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y yo le imité aunque aún estaba dolido por su comentario. Pansy era la chica más pesada que había conocido, todo el mundo sabia que estaba loca por mi, pero ella no era para nada mi tipo, yo buscaba una chica guapa, sincera, que no aparentara ser lo que no era, y que no pasara el tiempo recalcando los errores de los demás para llamar la atención.

Bueno, ¿porque no entramos al castillo? – dijo Zabini – aquí hace un poco de frío, ¿no crees? a demás, he visto a unos alumnos de Griffindor jugando a correr por los pasillos, y pienso que se merecen un buen castigo.

La idea parecía divertida, así que acepté con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Blaise comenzó a andar por el césped, pero, antes de seguirlo miré hacia atrás, en un movimiento involuntario, en busca de Greanger, pero allí, debajo del haya, no había nadie.

Draco, ¿vienes?

- Si, si – dije casi en un susurro.

Y entonces nos encaminamos hacia el castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Jk Rowling, pero la historia es mía. _

¡¡Hola!! Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo del primer fic que escribo, así que posiblemente no sea muy bueno. De todos modos espero que os guste.

Capitulo 2

Era martes al anochecer, bajaba las escaleras del séptimo piso corriendo, se me había hecho tarde, como cada vez que me encerraba en la sala de los menesteres a arreglar el estúpido armario, y me tenía que dar prisa en llegar a mi sala común si no quería que el conserje me encontrara y me castigara. Por si fuera poco me había tomado la poción murtijugos, y ahora era una niña de segundo curso, con el pelo negro sujeto con dos trenzas. Aunque parecía una cría a primera vista, llevaba mi ropa y mi túnica, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo me quedaba para volver a mi estado normal, y pasaba de ir vestido con faldita por todo el colegio, aunque fuera de noche y todos los alumnos estuvieran durmiendo.

Cuando ya estaba en el vestíbulo, del pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras salieron dos sombras, que hablaban en susurros, me escondí detrás de una armadura y escuché atentamente:

Ya verás, es muy mona, - dijo uno entre risas – la encontraron volviendo de la lechucería.

El otro reía entre dientes maliciosamente. Sabía que lo correcto era hacer la vista gorda y volver a las habitaciones, pero sentía curiosidad por saber a que se referían, y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Salieron por la puerta del vestíbulo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y yo los seguí, entre las sombras temiendo que me descubrieran. Pasamos el patio de entrada y bordeamos el castillo, los dos alumnos aceleraron el paso mientras pasábamos junto a la caballa del guardabosque. Entonces, cogieron el camino que llevaba al círculo de piedra. Mediante nos íbamos acercando por aquel retorcido sendero podía escuchar unas voces, dos de hombre y una de mujer. Por fin llegamos y vi dos siluetas en la oscuridad, que reían con crueldad mientras se movían alrededor de una chica, que tumbada en el suelo temblaba asustada y suplicaba en susurros que le dejaran irse de allí.

Los chicos a los que estaba siguiendo se unieron a las dos sombras, y rieron a carcajada limpia.

Vamos no seas tímida – le dijo uno a la chica.

¿De que casa eres?- preguntó otro

Por favor, - susurró la chica con una voz que me era muy familiar.

Una llamarada de odio empezó a surgir en mi interior, intenté calmarme, pero no funcionó. Entonces uno de los chicos le dio una patada a Hermione Greanger, que yacía en el suelo muerta de miedo, ella gimió de dolor y las sobras a su alrededor se rieron. Entonces ya no pude más.

Dejadla en paz – Grité con una voz que no era la mía mientras entraba dentro del círculo de piedra.

Lo había olvidado por completo, seguía siendo una niña de segundo, al menos en apariencia.

¿Quién hay ahí? – preguntó uno de los chicos.

_Lumos _ - pronunció otro, mientras su varita se iluminó con una suave luz.

Me enfocó la cara, y los cuatro sonrieron complacidos.

Vaya, ahora seguro que no nos aburriremos – dijo uno de ellos mientras me agarraba del brazo.

¿Pero que se suponía que estaba haciendo ese idiota? Intenté soltarme, pero no pude, pues tenía más fuerza que yo. Odiaba ser chica. Me tiró al suelo junto a Hermione, y se rió.

Espera a que vuelva a mi estado normal y verás, - dije en un susurro – entonces no te reirás tanto.

Hermione me miró con extrañeza, ahora podía verla mejor: tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con expresión asustada y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Esos idiotas seguían riéndose de nosotros, y entonces una llamarada recorrió mi cuerpo. ¡Genial! Volvería a mi estado normal en cuestión de minutos, y entonces los que temblarían serian ellos.

Pero entonces se escuchó un ruido en el camino, y se distinguió una suave luz en la lejanía.

¿Quién hay ahí? – gritó el conserje con su áspera voz.

¡Mierda! – dijo uno de los chicos – hay que salir de aquí como sea.

Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta a Filch y yo cogí la mano de Hermione Greanger y le dije en un susurro:

Huyamos.

Ella se levantó y los dos, aun cogidos de la mano, corrimos hacia la derecha, hacia el puente que llevaba a la torre del reloj. Corrimos sin descanso durante unos minutos, hasta alcanzar el puente, entonces nos detuvimos. Para entonces yo ya tenia mi aspecto habitual, así que Hermione se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Malfoy? – preguntó confundida.

La miré, sus ojos castaños buscaban en mi rostro algún rastro de la niña de trenzas oscuras.

No puede ser- susurro al comprender por fin que no se trataba de una ilusión- Debo de estar soñando, si eso es, es solo un sueño.

Vale, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que el hecho de que yo la había ayudado era cierto. Puse los ojos en blanco.

No es un sueño, Greanger. – le dije – a demás, ¿desde cuando acostumbras a soñar conmigo?

No contesto, se limitó a respirar hondo y a mirar al suelo, se quedó un rato así, callada, mientras yo no sabia si quedarme y esperar sus gracias o largarme y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Qué hacías allí? – preguntó al fin.

No te importa – le espeté – es un asunto privado.

Me miró con extrañeza.

¿Y tu?, Greanger – le pregunté - ¿Qué hacia despierta una prefecta como tú a estas horas de la noche? Tendría que castigarte por eso – le dije en tono de burla.

Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo, Malfoy. – me dijo fríamente – y te recuerdo que yo también puedo castigarte.

Me quedé mirándola con curiosidad, ¿Cuándo pensaba darme las gracias? Esperé ansioso sus agradecimientos, pero como no llegaban dije:

¿Piensas darme algún día las gracias? ¿o es que a demás de sangre sucia eres desagradecida?

¿Las gracias por qué? – preguntó mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

Eso ya era demasiado para mi, se me estaba acabando la paciencia, aunque en cierto modo no sabía porque tenia paciencia con Greanger. Había dos opciones que cuadraban con la situación: o era tonta de remate y no se enteraba de nada o todavía estaba transpuesta y no se había dado cuenta de que yo la había salvado. Una parte de mi, el Draco Malfoy de siempre, votó por la primera opción, pero mi nuevo y desconocido "yo" parecía convencido de que era la segunda. Así que, un poco irritado me limité a contestar a su pregunta.

Greanger, te he salvado, ¿recuerdas?, gracias a MI esos idiotas te han dejado en paz. – dije recalcando el "mi" para que lo entendiera mejor.

¿Perdona? – dijo son un tono impertinente – creo que se fueron gracias a la llegada del señor Filch.

La situación iba de mal en peor. Ahora le daba las gracias al conserje, un viejo y loco esquib que se pasaba el día hablando con su gato.

Greanger – dije intentando tranquilizarme - ¿tu piensas antes de hablar?

Si no recuerdo mal – me dijo con brusquedad – estabas en el suelo junto a mí cuando ellos decidieron desaparecer, gracias a Filch.

Me quedé sin saber que decir, técnicamente ella tenía razón, pero yo había estado dispuesto a darles una lección por ella, así que me debía una.

Si no recuerdo mal, yo entré en el círculo para salvarte – me defendí.

¡Ah!, ¡Claro! - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – se me habían olvidado tus heroicas intenciones.

¿Y?, ¿no tienes nada que decir? – dije esperando un "gracias"

No respondió, adoptó una expresión pensativa y se quedó así durante unos minutos. Me quedé mirándola, me encantaba esa expresión, estaba guapísima cuando pensaba, pero enseguida me quité esa idea de la cabeza. En realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, hablando con una sangre sucia como si nada.

Entonces Hermione habló por fin:

Gracias – dijo casi en un susurro – la verdad es que me cuesta creer que intentaras ayudarme, nunca pensé que llegaras a hacerlo, yo……no esperaba esto de ti.

Yo tampoco – contesté más para mí que para ella.

Ella se rió. La miré extrañado, por dos motivos: el primero, el de mi yo de siempre, era que no entendía como podía encontrar gracioso algo que no tenía ni pizca de gracia, al menos para mí. El segundo, le de mi otro yo, era que no podía creer que Hermione Granger se estuviera riendo por un comentario mío.

¿De que te ríes? - Le pregunté, siguiendo el consejo de la parte de mi personalidad en la que más confiaba (la otra personalidad, a la que le gustaba la chica que tenía delante, era nueva y todavía no la conocía lo suficiente como para fiarme de ella).

De nada – mintió, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión, mi cara de pocos amigos, supongo. – Bueno……me reía de tu expresión, eso es todo.

¿De mi expresión? Empecé a preocuparme, ¿Qué cara debía haber puesto para que alguien como ella se riera de mí?

Parecías confundido y a la vez disgustado, pero con un toque de humor – dijo

Como no sea humor irónico… - dije

Ella sonrió suavemente, y yo como un idiota me quedé embobado, mirándola. Estaba convencido de que en ese mismo instante debía de haber puesto la misma cara que ponía Ron Weasley cuando la miraba. Ese pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera, solo el pensamiento de parecerme lo más mínimo a algún miembro de esa familia era aterrador.

Bueno, - le dije – será mejor que vuelvas a las habitaciones, no creo que Filch ande muy lejos, y posiblemente los idiotas de antes tampoco.

Lo se – dijo con un hilo de voz y el ceño fruncido.

Si, y será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir – dije mientras me daba la vuelta para marcharme.

Pero entonces ella me cogió del brazo y me retuvo. Me giré y la miré estrañado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Espera….- dijo – ¿me…me podrías acompañar?, aunque solo sea un trozo del camino, es que……no me gustaría volver a encontrarme yo sola con los chicos de antes.

Al oír ese comentario mí "yo" frío y despiadado salió a la luz:

¿Tienes miedo Greanger? – le dije con tono burlón

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta y murmuró algo de lo que solo fui capaz de entender: da igual.

Algo rugió dentro de mí. En mi interior mis dos personalidades luchaban entre si, mi "yo" nuevo estaba furioso por mi actitud con la chica. Solo podía hacer una cosa para que no se acabaran matándose entre ellas, algo que dañaría mi orgullo, acompañarla hasta la sala común de Griffindor.

Espera- le dije mientras la alcanzaba a buen ritmo.

¿Qué quieres? – me dijo con frialdad.

Te acompañaré - le contesté resignado.

Ella me miró extrañada por mi reacción, pero es seguida sonrió con dulzura y pronunció un suave "gracias".

La acompañé hasta un estrecho pasillo sin salida aparente, al fondo había un gran cuadro de una señora gorda que roncaba profundamente. Habíamos llegado a la entrada de la sala de Griffindor.

Hermione se paró en seco, me miró con sus preciosos ojos castaños y sonrió.

Gracias de nuevo – me dijo.

No contesté y ella siguió hablando:

Bueno, espero que a partir de ahora podamos ser amigos.

Bueno, - dije – no creo que lleguemos a ser amigos nunca, pero si podremos llevarnos algo mejor que antes.

Ella sonrió.

Eso espero –dijo.

Y entonces se dio la vuelta y entró por el retrato. Y yo me quedé allí, sin saber que pensar.

Aquella noche había salvado a Hermione Granger, no por mi propio interés, si no porque no quería que le pasara nada malo a ella. Algo estaba cambiando dentro de mi, esa nueva personalidad se estaba haciendo con el control, apartando a un lado a mi verdadero yo. En mi interior se estaba librando una batalla y yo no podía hacer nada más esperar que mi nueva personalidad se rindiera pronto. Pero algo me decía que eso no iba a pasar, pues aunque yo no quisiera reconocerlo, era una parte de mí, y Draco Malfoy nunca se rendía fácilmente.

Bueno, por favor, escribir un review, no me importa que sea malo, necesito saber que os aparecido y como puedo mejorar. De verdad, acepto cualquier cosa, buena o mala.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, pero la historia es mía._

**Bueno, simplemente espero que os guste esta pequeña continuación.**

**Capítulo III**

Odiaba los días que entrenábamos al Quidich, me pasaba toda la tarde sobre una escoba buscando una pequeña pelota dorada, aguantando el mal genio de ese idiota de Montague, que no dejaba de gritarme, haciéndose el importante. Tenía que aguantar charlas infinitas de diversas técnicas para vencer a los otros equipos. No es que el Quidich no me gustase, al contrario, me encantaba, era uno de mis hobbies favoritos, sobre todo cuando era más rápido que los otros buscadores, pero este curso tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para perder una tarde entera. La mayoría de entrenamientos me los había saltado con la excusa de que estaba enfermo, pero ya era muy sospechoso que cada vez que algún alumno me traía una nota de Montague yo me pusiera enfermo, así que esta vez había decidido ir, aunque no me hiciera ninguna gracia.

Me dirigí hacia el vestuario, para cambiarme de ropa. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban unos murmullos, pero cuando entré estos cesaron. Todos me miraron, pero agacharon la cabeza cuando les devolví la mirada. Eso me hizo sonreír, me temían, y eso me gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Me cambié en silencio, saboreando mi temeridad, cogí la escoba y salí al campo de juego. Cuando cerré la puerta, los murmullos continuaron, malditos cobardes, hablaban de mí a mis espaldas y luego me hacían la pelota.

Me monté sobre mi escoba y comencé a calentar por mi cuenta, para relajarme un poco. El aire soplaba contra mi cara y me echaba el pelo hacia atrás, una sensación de libertad recorrió todo mi ser, me encantaba volar, me hacía olvidarme de todos mis problemas, dejaba de pensar por un momento y liberaba mi espíritu de toda preocupación. Entonces escuche un grito, miré hacia abajo y a Montague, mirándome, con el ceño fruncido, y todas las preocupaciones volvieron, y la sensación de felicidad y de libertad se esfumó como si nunca hubiera existido. Me deslicé hacia abajo con agilidad, y aterricé suavemente sobre la hierba, justo enfrente de Montague, que dio un paso hacia mi.

Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – Preguntó con ironía – pero si es Malfoy, el buscador perdido.

Montague se rió de su propio chiste y me miró de nuevo, ahora sin ninguna sonrisa burlona.

Pensé que tendrías fiebre, dolor de estómago o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer has venido.

El resto del equipo salió del vestuario.

Sí, he venido- le dije con una fría mirada – pensé que sin mí no podríais hacer nada contra Ravenclaw, en el partido de la semana que viene.

Montague me miró con superioridad y se giró a los otros, que miraban con asombro mi atrevimiento.

¡Vamos! – les gritó -¿A qué esperáis para montaros en vuestras escobas y empezar a calentar?

Todos obedecieron la orden y comenzaron a dar vueltas al campo. Solo entonces el capitán de Slytherin me miró y me dijo fríamente:

Si sigues así, Malfoy, no estarás en el equipo por mucho tiempo más. Y ahora sube a tu escoba y haz todo lo posible por que este entrenamiento salga bien, si no quieres que te busque un suplente.

Lo miré desafiante, sabía perfectamente que solo intentaba meterme miedo, no podía echarme del equipo, no había nadie en Slytherin que me hiciera sombra sobre la escoba, yo era el mejor, y él lo sabía, pero aún así, por precaución, me subía a la escoba y despegué, mientras sentía como todo mi ser volvía a sentirse libre.

* * * * * *

- ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es ese idiota? – dijo Pansy indignada cuando le conté lo sucedido en el campo de Quidich. –la próxima vez que lo vea le voy a decir cuatro cosas. No puede echarte del equipo, perderíamos, eres el mejor sobre la escoba, Draco, el mejor de todo Howarts.

Sonreí, Pansy solía hacerme la pelota día sí y día también, pero tenía que reconocer que me subía el ánimo rápidamente con sus halagos, que la mayoría de veces eran ciertos, pero no venía mal que alguien me recordara de vez en cuando que yo era el mejor.

Los dos sabemos que solo lo hace por envidia, - dije pagado de mi mismo – el no tiene mi talento, Pansy, así que no te preocupes.

Ella me miró con aquella sonrisa tonta que solo ponía cuando sabia que la estaba mirando. Si, era demasiado obvio que yo le gustaba, pero ella nunca me había dicho nada, así que yo tampoco.

Me eché el pelo hacia atrás, y miré a la chica, que caminaba a mi lado con aquella sonrisa estúpida.

Oye Pansy, - le dije- yo tengo que ir a un sitio, tengo cosas que hacer yo solo. Así que nos vemos en la sala común, ¿vale?

Con un movimiento ligero la esquivé y caminé hasta el final del pasillo, en busca de las escaleras.

Pero…….. –escuché que decía mi amiga contrariada.

Subí las escaleras, prácticamente corriendo. Por el camino me choqué con dos idiotas de Ravenclaw de segundo año, que no miraban por donde pisaban, pero no me paré a echarles la bronca, tenía demasiada prisa como para hacer eso. Tan solo tenía una hora hasta la cena, y tenía que aprovecharla al máximo, intentando arreglar el maldito armario de la sala de los menesteres.

En cuanto crucé el pasillo la sala se abrió, y yo entré por la pesada puerta de hierro que, segundos después de mi entrada, se cerró de nuevo, mostrando solo una gran pared de piedra.

La sala era amplia, y estaba llena de cosas, extraños artefactos, estatuas polvorientas, retratos olvidados, etc.….

Había tantas cosas que allí cualquiera se perdería por aquel laberinto de objetos, pero yo sabía el camino para llegar al armario, iba allí todos los días, en mi tiempo libre. A causa de ello mis notas habían bajado, no tenía tiempo para hacer los ejercicios que nos mandaban los profesores, pero a mi parecer mi vida era más importante que mi carrera escolar, y si no arreglaba ese armario para final de curso, o encontraba otro método de matar al director, el Señor Tenebroso me mataría, a mí y a mi familia.

Me acerqué al armario, y saqué mi varita, pronuncié un hechizo en mi mente y la puerta se abrió, entonces saqué una manzana de mi bolsillo, y la coloqué dentro del armario, cerré la puerta, y con otro movimiento de varita silencioso el armario tembló. Abrí la puerta de madera oscura, y vi que la manzana había desaparecido, sonreí aliviado, pero entonces me di cuenta de que sobre el suelo de madera del armario todavía quedaba una hoja de la manzana.

Me maldecí a mi mismo por estúpido, y maldecí a ese armario y a todos los que me obligaban a hacer aquello, y desee que solo fuera una pesadilla, todos aquellos conjuros que había pronunciado la semana pasada no habían servido para nada, el armario seguía estropeado, y yo tenía los días contados.

Las piernas me temblaron y caí al suelo, abatido, me rodeé las piernas con los brazos y comencé a llorar, sin saber qué hacer, intenté tranquilizarme, imaginando lo que ocurriría si lo consiguiese.

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron, y mi respiración volvió a la normalidad, comencé a pensar, si no podía traer allí a los mortífagos, debía matar al anciano director con mis propias manos, ¿pero cómo?

Suspiré pesadamente, jamás se me ocurriría una solución, recorrí la estancia con mis ojos, para distraerme un poco, y evitar pensar en lo inevitable: yo y mi familia acabados. Observé estatuas, sombreros, y cuadros, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue una caja abierta, de donde colgaba una cadenita. Me levanté y me acerqué, era una cajita de plata, recubierta con terciopelo verde esmeralda, los colores de Slytherin. Dentro había un collar, una cruz con una esmeralda dentro. Entonces una imagen vino a mi cabeza, sonreí maliciosamente, y me dirigí a la salida, acababa de encontrar una solución.

………….

Caminaba por los pasillos, que, aunque parezca extraño, estaban vacios, de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y prestando poca atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Entonces escuché una voz familiar, mi corazón, ese estúpido órgano del cuerpo inoportuno, empezó a latir deprisa. Me giré y la vi, justo en frente mía, Granger, su pelo castaño le caía por los hombros, formando tirabuzones y ondas, y sus ojos miraban a los míos, con un sentimiento extraño.

¿Granger? – pregunté con una ceja alzada.

Se acercó a mí, quedándose a unos metros de distancia, los suficientes para hablar.

Verás, Malfoy – empezó, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, esa reacción, que me gustaba tanto – yo, quería darte las gracias, por lo de la otra noche.

Me miró con aquellos ojos grandes y, al ver que yo no decía nada, continuó.

Te portaste muy bien conmigo – dijo – y, bueno, he querido agradecértelo antes, pero no encontraba la oportunidad, así que….bueno, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, estoy en deuda contigo.

Me quedé mirándola un segundo, sin saber que responder.

Pensaré algo – dije finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos, y por el pasillo aparecieron Potter y Weasley, que fruncieron el ceño al verme con Grenger. Se acercaron a nosotros, y Potter con cara de pocos amigos preguntó:

¿Algún problema, Malfoy?

Lo miré de arriba abajo, a él y a Weasley, y puse cara de asco.

Estaba perfectamente hasta que he visto esa cara horrible que tienes, Potter. – dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Potter se puso tenso, y me miró con odio.

No te creas tanto, Malfoy – dijo el estúpido de Weasley – no eres más que un niñato consentido.

Al menos mi familia tiene para pagarme las cosas – dije con frialdad – y no tenemos que vivir en una chabola.

El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia mí, pero Potter le cogió del brazo, cosa que me pareció innecesaria, si se quería pelear conmigo, que lo hiciese, no le tenía ningún miedo.

No vale la pena, Ron – dijo Hermione, mirándome con cara de preocupación, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

Weasley la miró y asintió, aunque no de buena gana.

No vuelvas a meterte con mi familia, Malfoy – me amenazó.

Y si lo hago – dije provocándolo – ¿qué me vas a hacer?.

Hermione me miró con reproche, pero yo esquivé su mirada, me lo estaba pasando genial.

Pues – dijo Weasley con una mirada de odio – desearás no haber insultado nunca a ningún Weasley.

Que miedo – contesté con ironía.

Esta vez fue Potter quien se adelantó, varita en mano. Yo lo miré de arriba abajo, con superioridad.

Vaya, Potter, ¿quieres batirte en duelo?- pregunté con un tono burlón.

Antes de que él pudiese contestar Hermione Grenger se puso en medio, con los brazos cruzados.

Eso sí que no – dijo con tono de autoridad – no podéis batiros en duelo, va contra las normas, y no voy a permitirlo.

Potter y Weasley miraron con reproche a la chica, pero esta no cambió de opinión, y se mantuvo firme.

Lástima – dije con frialdad – abría sido divertido haceros morder el polvo.

Antes de que pudieran contestar me di media vuelta y desaparecí por el pasillo.

**Bien, ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer para hacerme feliz es pulsar el botoncito verde y escribir algo, acepto Jacobs desnudos y vestidos, y algún que otro tomatazo. ^^**


End file.
